


The Highchurches shorts.

by FifiMae



Series: The Highchurches [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Flower meanings, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Language, M/M, Misunderstandings used for comedy, Old Men In Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, mention of past car accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiMae/pseuds/FifiMae
Summary: A collection of one-shots set in my modern A.U The Highchurchs. TW will be tagged with there respected chapters.





	1. Doubts and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Merle and Davenport go to a ball.

**May 13, 2004**

Merle never liked going to the hospital's bi-yearly charity balls, getting in some stuffy monkie suit, walking around some hotty toddy manner, hosted by some fat cat trying to earn a little quick publicity and small talking with coworkers outside of work, only a handful of them he actually likes, while the rest range from tolerable to unbearable. However this year, the party seemed much more enjoyable, and it may or may not haft to do with his new fiance.

Him and Davenport had just gotten engaged a week ago, and he is very excited to show him off, looking positively dashing in his naval suit, to his other co-workers, mainly to rub in the face of those who said that he’s ‘too old to find love again’ and he’d ‘should have just settled with his ex’ and that kind of crap, you can’t put an age limit on love (As long as it's in your age range).

“So, when the wedding?” Dr. Bally asks in her insufferably squeaky voice.

“Next month, the 19,” Merle says quickly before taking a sip of his champagne, him and Davenport having rehearsed answers to practically any question about the subject to get it over with a quick as possible.

“Oh, but that's so soon, though. Do you have a venue and everything yet?”

Davenport replies this time, “We're just having a small court wedding then drinks afterward. Neither of us really want a big wedding.” while that was partly true, there was also the fact that neither of them have much in the way of family or close friends, “We're also saving for our honeymoon.”

“Where are you going then?” Dr.Mic asks a hint of judgment already in his voice.

“We haven't decided yet, but we wanna go somewhere beachy.” “I see. And, if you don’t mind me pointing out, I’ve noticed you two don’t have rings yet.”

Merle tries not to roll his eyes, “Yeah, honestly I don’t see the point. Why should I buy an expensive ring then buy two new rings next month.” 

Before Dr.Mic or Dr.Bally can say anything else, they get called over by someone else, they say goodbye to Merle and Davenport and walk off.

Davenport breathes a sigh of relief, “I thought they'd never leave. I can’t believe you have to deal with them all day, I barely managed to get through five minutes.”

Merle lets out a hearty chuckle, “Preach it to the choir, man. Don’t worry, Nosy Nancy and Juggy Jackson over there are the worst we have to deal with.”

“I just don’t get why they feel the need to know everything about our relationship.”

“There just surprised that you’re real.”

Davenport chuckles, “Wait, what?” “No joke, ever since I started to talk about you, them and others just assumed I was making you up” Merle explains

“Now, why would you do that?”

“So I wouldn’t seem like some lonely loser, I guess.”

Davenport laughs, “Jeez, Merle, you’re co-workers are tearable.”

“Not all of them,” Merle says as a young woman with dark skin, brown eyes and black hair tied in a bun in a sparkling mint green gown walks towards them.

“Merle, there you are. I’ve been looking for you all night.” the young woman says with a kind smile.

“Caral, I was just thinking of you. Dav, I’d like you to meet our best surgent, Dr. Carol Connors.”

“Oh, Merle, always the flatterer,” Carol says, blushing slightly.

“Hey, It's true,” he says before throwing his arm around Davenport's shoulders, “And Carol, this handsome man is my fiance, Davenport.”

Davenport blushes as well, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Carol.”

They shake hands, “The same, Merle talks about you all the time.”

“Good things I hope.” He says with a chuckle.

They start talking for a while, eventually, while Carol and Davenport were wrapped up in a discussion about astrology, Merle notices that their glasses were empty so he excuses himself to get more. As he’s walking, can’t help but think how lucky he is. After all these years he and Davenport found each other and after a year of just being friends and two months of actual dating, he was happily surprised when Davenport said yes to his impromptu proposal, he didn’t plan anything, he didn’t even have a ring, but the time felt right, so after dinner he got on one knee, took Davenport's hand and gave a short improvised speech that was so corny you could make bread out of it, but Davenport still accepted with happy tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

“Do you think that's his real fiance?” he overhears Dr. Bally asks as he gets to the food table.

“Course not,” Dr. Mic replies coarsely, “Why would a guy like that marry a guy like him? He probably just hired him or their cousins or something.”

“I just don’t get why Merle would make all that up.” Merle freezes, they were talking about him and his fiance.

“He was probably so depressed after his diverse that he made up some story of a long lost lover as a coping mechanism or something.” he pauses to take a sip, “He could of at least have gotten a guy that’s in his league. I mean Merles what, 50, 60 years old? That ‘Davenport’ guy can’t be older than 26, 30 at the most.”

“Maybe he was so desperate for companionship he decided to become a sugar daddy.” Dr.Bally snarked.

“Ha, like he makes enough to be a sugar daddy.” they both laugh bitterly as Merle walks away.

Merle is pissed, he couldn’t believe even after meeting Davenport they still think he faking it “Who the hell do they think they are,” He angrily mutters to himself “Talking about my love life like that? For god sake, Dav’s two years _older_ than me, and yeah, I know I look a little old for 36, but they would too if they went grey at 15. Out of my league my ass.” he walks on to the balcony, “I mean, sure I’m not the most eligible bachelor, I got a gut, got a fake arm, I‘m not the smartest or the prettiest or...or.” he sighs “Who am I kidding, he’s way out of my league.” he leans over the balcony, “I’m such an idiot.”

“Well you are, but not the way you think.” Merle whorls around and is surprised to see Davenport behind him.

“Oh, hey there Dav,” Merle says awkwardly as Davenport walks towards him, “I thought you were talking to Carol.”

“Her girlfriend called her over so I went to look for you,” he explains.

“How, ah, how much of that did you hear?”

“I walked in at around ‘out of my league my ass’.”

Merle chuckles awkwardly, “Yeah, bout that,” he sighs, “I overheard Mic and Bally talking about us, they still don’t think you're my real fiance.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and it got me thinking,” he takes a deep breath, “Dav, what if we’re making a mistake.”

Davenport looks confused and hurt, “Merle, what are you talking about?”

“We’re just so different, Davenport. What if we’re rushing all of this? We’ve only been dating for two months, and, and your so amazing and smart and gorgeous and I’m just… well, you heard me a minute ago.” Merle bitterly chuckles then sighs again, doing his best to avoid his loves gaze, “I’m just worried that, one day years from not you’ll wake up and look at me and realize that you wasted years of your life with me and you could of done so much better.”

“Merle, sweety look at me.” Davenport cups Merle's cheek, Merle looking directly into his beautiful leaf green eyes, “I have spent so many years of my life having people tell me what I should and shouldn’t do with my life, I didn’t listen to them then, and I’m certainly not listening to them now.” he wipes some tears from Merles face with his thumb, he didn’t even realise he was crying, “You are so much better than you think you are, your wonderful and kind and handsome and the only way that your an idiot is that you think that I’m out of your league.” he wraps his arms around his fiance's neck and kisses him, “I love you so much, Merle, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And there is nothing that anyone can say that will change my mind, I promise.”

Merle holds him tight, resting his head on his shoulder “I love you too, Dav. To the moon and back.”

They pull away, “Feel better?”

Merle nods, “Yeah. Thanks, honey.”

“Wanna get out of this place and do something else?”

Merle laughs, “Baby, you just read my mind.” He takes Davenport's hand and kisses the back of it, in turn, Davenport does the same to Merles.

Davenport chuckles, “That was weird, wasn’t it?

“Naw,” Merle says softly, “It's was just perfect.”


	2. Flower Language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davenport tries to be romantic.

**April 10, 2004**

 

Everyone has there own type of love language, there own little ways of showing love, affection, and appreciation, and for as long as Davenport has known Merle, his main form of love language is flowers. It makes sense, he loves plants (Maybe a little too much but that's neither here nor there), and knows the meanings they hold. Even before they started dating, whether it was small bouquets or just one wrapped in paper, Merle would often bring him bright beautiful flowers that add a well-needed dash of color to his life (though, honestly he could say the same about Merle.), and he would always explain it by saying ‘ _ I was passing by the flower shop and thought why not.’  _ and  _ ‘They were on sale at the grocery store’ _ and stuff like that. It was never too much, Davenport has never been a fan of big, extravagant displace of affection, but they were always just right, the only exception being the amazing arrangement he gave him for his birthday. After getting together the flowers didn't stop, and soon it became almost routine, sunflowers and roses (orange instead of the traditional red to match his hair) every date night, orchids after  _ wonderful  _ nights of passion, once, the morning after they had a fight, Davenport had woken up to a vase of purple hyacinths on his nightstand and a note that said they meant  _ ‘please forgive me’.  _

 

Merle has gotten him so many flowers but Davenport has never gotten him any, he realizes this at the place most people realize things about there relationships, at the checkout counter at the grocery store. He looks up from loading his groceries onto the belt and notices the flowers display, there were only three boutiques left and the large sine above it boldly reed ‘SALE. 2 FOR $3 OR $1.50 EATCH’, since he's the only one in line and he has quite a few groceries, he excuses himself to check it out as the cashier scans and bags his things, he walks over to the display and sees that there all the same, yellow carnations, he picks up one of the boutiques and examine it, they look really pretty and seem fresh, he smiles and walks over to the check out, flowers in hand, just as the cashier finishes.

 

The cashier smiles, “Got a special date tonight?”

 

Davenport looks up from his wallet, “Oh no, just a surprise for my partner.”

* * *

 

“Merle, I’m home!” Davenport calls into the apartment he shares with his boyfriend, two bags hanging on each arm with the other two in the hallway. 

 

“Just a sec!” Said man walks out of their bedroom, barefoot and buttoning up his shirt as he walks up to him, “Sorry, I was changing out of my work clothes.” he says, giving him a peck on the lips.

 

Davenport smiles, “It's alright, just get the rest.” he says, gesturing to the other bags.

 

Merle grabs the bags and walks with him to the kitchen. They place the bags on the counter and start unloading them as they talk about their day, Merle pauses when he sees the flowers, “Uh, Dav, whos the flowers for?” he asks pointing to them.

 

Davenport terns, “Hum, oh there for you.” he walks over and picks up the boutique, “I was just thinking that you’ve given me so many flowers so when I saw them at the store I thought it was about time I return the favor.” his smile drops when he sees Merle trying to hide his laughter, “Wha-whats so funny? Do you not like them?” 

 

Merle's head snaps forward and throws his hands in front of him, “No, no, It's not like that! There lovely and it was very sweet of you, it's just, well, you know how flowers have different meanings?”

 

“Ye-yeah.”

 

“Well,” He snorts, “not all of them are positive.”  

 

Davenport gets a little worried, “So, what do these mean?”

 

Merle tries to hide his grin, “Hatred, disappointment, rejection.”

 

It takes a second for the words to register when they do Davenport groans and drops his head on the counter in embarrassment.

 

Merle stops laughing but keeps smiling, “Honey, it's not that bad.”

 

Davenport's head snaps up and looks at his boyfriend “Not that bad?! I just told you I hate you through flowers!” he closes his eyes and rubs his forehead with his empty hand, “So much for a nice romantic gesture.” he murmurs.

 

Merle kisses the man's temple and rubs his hair, “It's ok, you didn’ know.” he gently takes the flowers out of his hand and holds them up, “We should get these babies into some water.” He opens the cabinet and grabs the vase before walking over to the sink and fills it up.

 

Davenport looks at him, smiles and sighs. He walks over to Merle, wraps his arms around the other man from behind and kisses his cheek, “God, I love you so much.”

 

Merle leans his head on his, “I love you too, and you're rude flowers.”

 

Davenport chuckles, “You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

A couple of days later, Merle bought him a pocketbook on plants and their meanings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets sent home early.
> 
> TW: Trama and mention of a past car accident.

**November 9, 2005**

 

Magnus is curled up in a ball at the top of the stairs, trying not to cry. He hears yelling downstairs and it's all his fault. He messed up, he messed up big time. He didn’t mean to, but when he saw a kid in class getting pushed around by a fifth-grader he couldn't just do nothing, there were no teachers around so he went to tell the fifth-grader to stop, but he didn’t so Magnus grabbed the boy and told the other kid to run, the boy managed to wiggle out of Magnus grip and tried to hit him and push him down but Magnus was bigger than him, and in a moment of frustration, he pushed the boy down and yelled  _ ‘DO YOU LIKE THAT? DO YOU LIKE GETTING PUSHED AROUND BY SOMEONE BIGGER THAN YOU?’  _ the bully then started crying like most bullies do when someone finally stands up to them _.  _ That just so happened to be the moment a teacher saw them and took them to the principal's office and called their parents, the boy made up a sob story of him minding his own business and Magnus attacking him out of nowhere, they immediately took the bully’s side and Magnus got a two-week suspension while the boy got to go home early. The moment he, Merle and Davenport got home he was set to his room, he instead sat at the top of the stairs and then the yelling started. 

 

This is it, he’s gonna get sent back to the orphanage. 

 

He tried, he tried so hard to be good, to listen to his therapist and the orphanage caretakers to not to get angry and that anger is bad and that people don’t adopt bad, misbehaving kids that get into fights. But he did get angry and he did get into a fight and now the only people that wanted were going to send him back to the small, crowded, underfunded orphanage were he came from, and where he’ll stay till he grows out of the system because he's a bad boy that nobody wants and…

 

He hears glass breaking downstairs and suddenly he can’t breathe, because they’re fighting and breaking things just like mommy and daddy were. 

 

Before they got into the car because Magnus needed to go to school.

 

Before they started fighting again for some reason that Magnus can’t remember.

 

Before they missed the red light.

 

Before the car hit them and left him with no one and nothing.

 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and screams.

 

“Whoa, hey, its ok buddy, it's just us.” he calms down a little when he sees Davenport and Merle kneeling in front of him, looking concerned. “Sorry for scaring you, kiddo, we thought you were in your room.”

 

Magnus starts to panic, “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to be bad, I-I’ll be good I swear.” he’s in hysterics at this point.

 

“Whoa, Whoa, its ok, Magnus. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Davenport says soothingly.

 

“Yes, I do.” Magnus sobs, “I-I got angry, and I g-got into a fight and-and,” he hiccups, “And I hurt someone, and I didn’t go to my room when you told me to, and your gonna-gonna send me back and I d-d-don’t wanna go back I wanna stay here and-and-and”

 

“Magnus, slow down bud, send you back where?”

 

“The-the orphanage. Your gonna send me back for a better kid,”

 

Merle and Davenport look at each other, “Oh, Magnus, we’re not taking you back there.” Merle says, softly.

 

The boy snifts, “Your-your not? But you were so mad at me. You were yelling and breaking things.”  

 

Davenport moves to Magnus side, “Is it ok if I touch you?” the boy nods and Davenport wraps his arms around him, “Magnus, your fa- Merle and I were  _ never  _ mad at  _ you _ , we were mad at your teacher and that boys parents for punishing you and not even giving that boy a slap on the wrist, in fact, we’re proud that you stood up for someone. And the braking you heard was a glass I knocked over. I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m so sorry.” 

 

“But I got angry, and anger is bad.” 

 

“Now, who told you that?” Merle asks.

 

Magnus looks up at him, “My-my therapist. He said that it's bad to get angry and I’ll be a b-bad person if I do.”

 

“Aw, bud,” Merle says, moving to Magnus another side, “you're not a bad person if you get angry.”

 

“I’m not?”

 

“No, you’re not, it's ok to be angry sometimes, it's what you do with that anger that matters. Does your therapist actually  _ teach  _ you anything to control the anger?”

 

The boy shakes his head “No, he just says to not think about it ‘n to keep it inside no matter what.”

 

Merle and Davenport look at each other and think the same thing, are they seriously paying $150 every week just for someone to tell their boy to suppress his emotions? 

 

“I-if you're not sending me back, then what are you gonna do?

 

“Well, tomorrow we’re finding you a new therapist, but right now, I think someone needs a hug,” Merle says with open arms, Magnus throws himself into the man's embrace, making Merle let out a little ‘oof’, and holds him tight. Merle wraps his arms around him as Davenport hugs him from behind. A small whimper escapes Magnus' lips.

 

“Just let it out, buddy. It’s always aloud.” Merle whispers.

 

The dam breaks and he lets out everything that he's been holding back for the past year, every time he wanted to but held it in because ‘boys don’t cry’ or ‘he’s a big boy and needs to be brave’, but now, in his new home being held by two people that care about him, he doesn't care and holds on to Merle like a lifeline while sobbing like it's the end of the world. Eventually, his sobs soften to a whimper. He pulls away a little.

 

“Feeling better, kid?” Merle asks.

 

“A little.” the boy sighs, “I just… I tried to do what everyone tells me to do with bullies, but I couldn't find an adult, and talking it through didn’t work, and I guess fighting back is not the right thing, so what am I supposed to do?”

 

“Well, first off, don’t get caught,” Merle says Davenport gives him a look.

 

“Magnus, fighting back is always the right thing, especially when it's defending someone else, you just have to remember that violence isn’t always the answer and that talking things out or just telling the bully off does work, so try to think through and not rush into things like this.” Davenport tells him, wiping some of his tears, “And you should never hold in anger like that, it will just cause it to boil over and you’ll just end up hurting someone, trust me, I’ve done it before. You just need to find a creative outlet for it.” he hugs the boy again, “Your a good kid, Magnus, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

 

Magnus smiles and lens into the hug, as Merle wraps his arms around the both of them, they stay like that for a while, just holding each other. Eventually, they get up, Magnus washes his face and they go about the rest of the day. Soon enough is Magnus’ bedtime so Merle takes him upstairs to bed.

 

As Merle is tucking Magnus into bed, the boy looks up at him, “You sure you’re not sending me back?” he asks, clutching his favorite plush dog tight.

 

Merle smiles at him, “No, buddy. Your ours forever, no returns, no take-backs.”

 

“What's gonna happen to me at school? Are they gonna call me a bully?” he asks.

 

Merle grimaces, “It’s...it’s hard to say, bud. You’re just gonna have to wait and see. Just remember, no matter what anyone says, defending yourself from a bully never makes you a bully, at least not in our eyes.” he rubs the boys head, “Now get some sleep, big kid.”

 

Magnus smiles, “Goodnight daddy, I love you.” he gasps when he realizes what he just said, he looks up at Merle, worried that the man might be angry or something, instead, he smiles, leans down and kisses Magnus on the forehead.

 

“Love you too, sweety.” he says softly before getting up and heading to the door, “Sweet dreams.” he turns off the lights and leaves the room. Magnus smiles, rolls over and falls asleep.

* * *

 

Merle closes the door of his bedroom and sighs, leaning against the door and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

Davenport looks up from his book, “You alright, dear?”

 

Merle brushes his grey hair back with his hand and laughs, “He called me ‘daddy’ and said he loves me.” he says with a big goofy grin as he walks over to the bed.

 

Davenport’s eyes widen, “Wooh, Merle, that huge.”

 

“Yeah.” Merle sits on the edge of the bed and rests his forehead on his hand, “Do you think we’re doing a good job?”

 

“At what, raising Magnus?” Davenport asks.

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“Merle, Magnus has only been here for a month, we’re all still adjusting to things and he’s already been through a lot.”

 

Merle sighs again, “I know but I still feel like we're doing somethin’ wrong.”

 

“Parenting takes a lot of trial and error. You should know, you've done it before.” 

 

“Toddlers and almost pre-teens are two different ball games, Dav.” Merle sighs a third time, he feels the bed dip and suddenly his husband is behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his chin on Merle’s shoulder.

 

“Merle, we’re doing just fine. We just need to get some things sorted out, sort things out with the school, find Magnus a better therapist, and,” Davenport takes a deep breath and sighs, “and I think I should start taking anger management classes.”

 

Merle looks shocked, he turns around to look at Davenport and take his husband’s hands in his, “Wooh, honey, are you sure? I know its hard for you to deal with your temper, but are you really  sure you want to do this?”

 

“Yes, I do. Merle, I  _ scared  _ Magnus today, I scared him and we weren’t even in the same room. I don’t want that to happen again, and I’m worried that if I don’t take care of this, I’ll end up hurting him or any other kids we end up having. Plus. I think it’ll help him to know that he’s not alone in all of this.” 

 

Merle understands, Davenport has talked to him several times over the years about how hard it was dealing with his temper growing up. From when he was younger and was just considered ‘being hysterical’ even if he was mad about something serious, to when he got older and he was taught that the only way a ‘man’ dealt with anger was to yell and break things and hurt people, he didn’t like doing that so instead he kept it all inside, but even that didn’t work because eventually he’ll end up exploding on someone who didn’t deserve it. Merle helped him learn that is ok to talk about his feelings and vent out his frustrations when he needs to, but when you have days like today, where during the whole meeting Davenport tried his hardest to not snap at the bully’s parents every time they opened their mouths to say how their ‘precious angel son’ could never do something as horrid as to lay his hand on another child and that Magnus nothing more than a big brut that deserves to be sent to juvie (ignoring the fact that their son has had multiple hits on his record and Magnus only has a couple of warnings for accidentally talking or not paying attention in class, also the fact that he’s  _ 8  _ and all he did was push a kid down.) he managed to hold it in until he got home and he thought that Magnus was in his room to let everything out while Merle patiently listened, he wasn’t paying attention and ended up bumping into the kitchen table and it caused a glass to fall on the floor and brake, he managed to calm down and after cleaning up all the broken glass he went upstairs to check up on Magnus, not realize that was listening. 

 

Merle smiles, cups Davenport cheek, and kisses him on the forehead, “Well, if you really want to do this and are ready to commit to this, I’ll support you.”

 

Davenport places his hand on Merles and kisses his palm, “Thanks, dear. Do you think Magnus is going to be ok.”

 

“Yeah, as long as we continue to love him and get him the help he needs, I think he’ll be fine.” Merle says before thinking for a second, “When you said ‘any other kids we end up having’ dues that mean you want more kids?”

 

Davenport shyly smiles, “I mean, only if you want them.”

 

Merle kisses him, “The more the merrier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will also take requests if you guys have them, I'm sorry Only Us chapter 4 and Not Right Amongst The Spices chapters 2 and 3 are taking so long, writing is hard. But I'm hoping to get them out soon (Wich could be between next week to three months from now.) But until then, Dudes and Dudettes, stay cool.


End file.
